Cadian Shock Troops
The Cadian Shock Troops, also sometimes called Cadian Shock Troopers, are the highly disciplined Imperial Guard soldiers conscripted in large numbers from the Fortress World of Cadia, which stands sentinel as the preeminent bastion of the Imperium of Man in the fight against the Emperor's ancient Archenemy, Chaos. Cadia is one world amongst many thousands in the Imperium of Man, and has an honoured and violent place in its history, for Cadia stands upon the edge of the Eye of Terror within the Segmentum Obscurus, within a narrow corridor of navigable space known as the Cadian Gate. As a result, for 10,000 standard years Cadia has endured the constant assaults of the Forces of Chaos from within the Eye and has remained unbowed and unconquered. This history of unending threat from the Archenemy has bred a world of warriors who are known to possess unsurpassed discipline and skill, and whose Imperial Guard regiments stand as examples to the rest of the Guard and Mankind. Cadia is the true definition of a War World, its entire culture and infrastructure wholly dedicated to the raising and equipping of new Cadian Shock Troop regiments for service in the Imperial Guard, the defence of the Cadian Gate and the surrounding star systems. The primary regiments raised from amongst the Cadian population are designated as Cadian Shock Troop Regiments by the Departmento Munitorum, and maintain a tactical mixture of different arms and equipment, supported by integrated artillery and heavy armour formations, but their true stength lies in the skill, discipline and courage of the Cadians themselves. It is their ranks operating in perfect unison in the field that grant the Shock troop Regiments the needed tactical flexibility to react to changing combat needs on the battlefield and the numbers and sheer fortitude to grind an enemy into extinction through the application of overwhelimg firepower or even sheer attrition. In addition to the rank and file Cadian regiments, numerous specialised formations and different troop types are integrated into their organisational structure, ranging from dedicated sapper units and combat engineers to the youthful, unblooded armies of "Whiteshields" and the elite "Kasrkin." In particular the Kasrkin, named after the Kasr fortress-cities of Cadia, are rated as amongst the most superior forces in the Imperial Guard and considered equal both in combat capability and quality of wargear with the Storm Troopers raised from the orphans of the Schola Progenium who serve the Imperial Guard and the Inquisition alike. In addition to the Shock Trooper Regiments, Cadia also produces dedicated mechanised, artillery, reconnaissance and armoured regiments, many of which have had long and distinguished histories and, like the Cadian Shock Trooper Regiments, have served across the entire breadth of the Imperium in innumerable warzones and Imperial Crusades. The success and glorious record of the Cadian regiments in the defence of the Imperium have been such that they have long been held up by the Adeptus Terra as the very epitome of the Imperial Guard. As a result, they have provided the template for others to imitate and there are regiments of the Guard raised on worlds as far apart as the Hive World of Brimlock and the holdfasts of the Coronus Nebula that seek to emulate the martial traditions and overall regimental structures of heroic Cadia. The regiments of Cadia are also very well-equipped and represent the highest standards of wargear and supply of any standing Imperial Guard formations. Their wargear issue to the rank and file complies unwaveringly with the edicts of the Departmento Munitorum concerning frontline combat operations and this procurement is carried out by manufactora on Cadia itself as well as a large number of Forge Worlds and industrial facilities in the adjacent sectors that dedicate their output wholly to the service of the defence of the Cadian Gate. This wide network of production facilites also means that a considerable variety of weapon systems, patterns of vehicles and other heavy equipment can be found at the disposal of Cadian regiments in the field, and includes such standard designs as the Mars Pattern Leman Russ main battle tank to such rarities as the Destroyer Tank Hunter in certain more specialised Cadian units. Homeworld The entire population of Cadia is destined for a military life and the birth rate and the recruitment rate are essentially synonymous. Possessing a well-deserved reputation for being excellent shots, Cadian Shock Troopers are known for being highly disciplined and well-organised Imperial Guard soldiers. Cadian children are taught from a very young age how to field-strip, reassemble and shoot a Lasgun before they can even read or write. Cadians are also known for the manufacture of excellent military equipment for their regiments which are equipped with only the finest weapons. Cadian regiments traditionally march to war in uniforms with camouflage patterns in a manner most suited to the mixed terrain of the Cadian wilderness, though they will also don specialised gear for different environments, including frigid environment survival suits, desert environment survival suits, and even more advanced gear for combat operations in vacuum or toxic zones. The Cadian Shock Troop regiments have a special and honoured place in the history of Mankind as they stand upon the edge of the Eye of Terror, serving as the Imperium's first line of defence against the encroachment of the forces of the Ruinous Powers. Recruitment Upon numerous occasions the Forces of Chaos have moved against Cadia, for no battlefleet of any size can rely upon other stable passages from the Eye of Terror into Imperial space, but must first pass through the Cadian Gate. Therefore, Cadia is considered one of the most strategically important planets in the galaxy. Within the depths of space, many raging battles have been fought between the warfleets of Chaos and the great starships of the Imperial Navy. But the merciless Forces of Chaos do not limit their intrusions to the space lanes. Raids and planetary assaults upon populated worlds within the Cadian System are commonplace. Therefore, all Cadians are expected to train in the world's Planetary Defence Forces, and a large percentage of the population is eventually drafted into the Imperial Guard, where it is considered an honour to serve. This contrasts with other worlds where the tithe of soldiers to the Guard is often greatly resented. Even before their induction, all Cadians are expected to have first served some time in the Cadian Youth Army, joining one of the Conscript Platoons, better known as the "Whiteshields," who show no regimental, company or platoon markings until they have earned the right to do so after facing their first combat test upon the battlefield. These Conscript Platoons are usually distinguished by a white stripe running from the front to back on their helmets or by some other white device. Serving in one of the Cadian Youth Army's Whiteshield platoons is considered something of a rite of passage on Cadia and the troopers are eager to show their worth and prove themselves in the crucible of war. Cadian officers are well versed in the doctrines of the Tactica Imperium and are highly lauded for their implementation of both strategy and tactics. These officers exemplify the Cadian code of discipline and self-sacrifice that all Cadians aspire to. Cadian Shock Troop regiments have a higher proportion of Veteran Squads than most Imperial Guard units due to the unequalled combat experience of the general Cadian population. Formed from the survivors of the harshest warzones, these proven warriors may receive additional training and special armaments. Only the toughest survive the punishing training regime used by Cadian Shock Troop regiments to determine which troops should receive Veteran status, but to serve in the Cadian elite is considered a great honour. Each Cadian Shock Trooper is expected to act above and beyond the call of duty, and continue the long tradition of the Cadin Shock Troops as the finest soldiers ever to serve in the Imperial Guard. Regimental Organisation Operational command of a Cadian Shock Troops Regiment is held by a senior ranking officer, usually a Colonel, most often a noble-born son of Cadia whose family has held command in the regiments of the Imperial Guard for many generations. In most war zones, there is no need to employ ranks above this level, though sometimes the Departmento Munitorum judges it necessary due to the scale of the war. For example, in the Chondarax Campaign of 342.M34, Imperial records speak of no less than eighteen officers of more senior rank than Colonel, ranging from Lord General Militant, to Master of the Imperial Purse and Regulator of the Militant Ordos. Other titles, such as Scourge Imperialis and Reductor Mineralis remain a mystery as to what role or purpose they served. In any active war zone there are hundreds of senior commanders with thousands of personnel staff. In addition, there are tens of thousands of scribes, observer and organisational officers of the Departmento Munitorum. Indeed, for every fighting man there stands behind him a virtual army of bureaucrats and support personnel whose heroic efforts keep the armies going. However, within the Imperial Guard itself there is a complex system of ranking officers responsible for the grand strategic and tactical military operations. The Regimental Commander leads from his Command Platoon and is accompanied by support squads equipped with specialised weapons, such as Missile Launchers and Mortars. They provide the Command Platoon with concentrated fire support and security for the commander himself. The Regimental Battle Standard is carried in the Command Platoon and depicting their regimental insignia. ]] In addition to the Cadian command element, the Regimental Commander may be accompanied by other officers of the Departmento Munitorum, such as Commissars. It is a sad fact of war that some despicable cowards renege on their debt to the Master of Mankind and flee the field of battle when the bullets begin to fly. Though such occurrences are, thankfully, rare, it is the duty of the Commissars to ensure that the disease of cowardice does not pollute the command echelons or rank and file of the regiment. Commissars are some of the finest officers in the galaxy and dispel the myth that the Departmento Munitorum is made up of clerks and notaries. Most will have been recruited from the Schola Progenium of the Adeptus Ministorum and will have served as Storm Troopers before their selection for duties as Commissars, so they are no strangers to war. As Guardsmen are well aware, the prime duty of the Commissar is to preserve the fighting spirit and loyalty to the Regiment. If discipline is lax, the Commissar will step in to reinforce it. If the Regiment's officers are incompetent or lack courage the Commissar will remove them by the sternest measures. There is no-one in the regiment beyond the unflinching gaze and lethal pistol of a Commissar, not even the officers, so every soldier can be sure that the morale and fighting spirit of the Regiment is safe in a Commissar's hands. Commissar Yarrick, while the most famous of Imperial Commissars, almost never had to resort to employing the ultimate sanction during the Second War for Armageddon, for his reputation was enough to stiffen the backs of even the most recalcitrant coward. However, Commissar Eyurban, while serving in the Yndolac Redbacks during the Assault on Hyrus Hive was known to have killed more of his regiment than the enemy. Below the Colonel of the regiment are his company commanders, usually Captains with many years of experience in leading men into battle. A Guardsmen is expected to follow the orders of these soldiers with alacrity and vigour at all times. Each Captain has his own Command Unit from where he leads his Company, a formation that will generally range between one and four hundred men. Most of these companies will comprise two to six platoons of infantry, the backbone and workhorse of the Imperial Guard. Each Platoon is also led by a Command Squad made up of a Lieutenant and his retinue of Veteran Guardsmen. The Lieutenant's Platoon will comprise of between two and six squads of Guardsmen. These sizes are not fixed and in times of war can change drastically, but they serve as examples of the flexibility inherent in the command structure of the Guard. Each infantry squad will number ten men and these soldiers will have a variety of weapons available to them, ranging from heavy weapons such as Missile Launchers, Lascannons and Heavy Bolters, to more specialised and rare weaponry such as Plasma Guns or Meltaguns. An infantry regiment is often supplied with Chimera Armoured Fighting Vehicles, with many of these doughty, ever-reliable tanks at its disposal. These tanks allow the Regimental Commander the option of mounting a number of his squads to provide Armoured Fist units for greater tactical flexibility. In addition, they are used to transport his command squads that can make good use of the long-range vox-casters they carry. Basic Structure of a Cadian Shock Troops Regiment , "The Lord Castellan's Own"]] in Carapace Armour. Note Kantrael Amp7 Hellpistol & officer sabre battlefield trophy.]] As a war world, Cadia's culture and infrastructure is entirely devoted to the raising and equipping of regiments for the Imperial Guard and the defence of the Cadian Gate and the surrounding systems. The primary regiments raised by the Cadians are deginated as Shock Troop Regiments, and maintains a mixture of arms and equipment, supported by integrated artillery and heavy armour, but their true strength lies first and foremost in the skill, discipline and courage of the Cadian Guardsmen themselves. Operating as one is what grants the Shock Troop Regiments the flexibility to react to changing tactical and strategic needs on the battlefield, and the numbers and fortitude required to grind an enemy into extinction through overwhelming firepower or sheer attrition. In addition to the rank and file of the Cadian regiments, numerous specialised formations and troop types are integrated into their organisational structure, ranging from dedicated sapper units and combat engineers, to the "Whiteshields" youth armies to the Cadian elite "Karskin". In particular the Karskin (named for the Kasr fortress citadels of Cadia) are rated as amongst the most superior forces in the entire Imperial Guard, and are easily the equivalent both in combat capacity and wargear with the Stormtroopers of the Schola Progenium. In addition to the Shock Troop Regiments, Cadia also produces dedicated mechanised, artillery, reconnaissance and armoured regiments, many of which have had long and distinguished histories and, just as with the Cadian Shock Troops Regiments, have served across the Imperium in countless warzones and Imperial Crusades. Such has been the success and glorious record of the Cadian regiments in the defence of the Imperium that they have long been held up by the Adeptus Terra as the epitome of the Imperial Guard. As a result they have provided a template for others to imitate and there are regiments raised on worlds as far apart as the Hive World of Brimlock and holdfasts of the Coronus Nebula that have sought to emulate the martial traditions and structures of lauded Cadia. The sheer amount of personnel required to keep an Imperial Guard Regiment in the field is staggering, and to organise such an effort requires thousands of dedicated Departmento Munitorum scriveners and notaries. Imperial Guard Companies are usually divided into three platoons, each platoon consisting of a command squad and three other squads, which may be either infantry squads or Armoured Fists squads or a combination of both. Each squad (if it does not already have one) may be given its own mechanised transport in the form of a Chimera. In addition, the platoon may include additional units, such as tanks, squads from other regiments - including Abhuman regiments - or extra squads from the original regiment. A platoon may include as many as three of these additional units, one for each of its squads. Each squads consists of ten Guardsman, one of whom will be a sergeant. These noncommissioned officers are the glue that binds the Imperial Guard and every soldier should take special note of his sergeant's words, for he will have seen a great deal of active combat. Where familial connections may secure an individual high office within other regiments, resulting in some officers lacking of combat experience, such does not happen within the Cadian regiments. Trained to fight before they can read and write, Cadian adults have already served the Emperor and their homeworld for many years before being recruited into the Imperial Guard. Each Guardsmen is armed with a standard issue Cadian short-barreled Lasgun, manufactured to the highest specifications in one of the many manufactorum dotted across the surface of Cadia. Two Guardsmen may form a Heavy Weapons Crew, to allow the squad to engage either multiple targets or enemy armour with a high probability of success. To further specialise, a skilled Guardsmen may be equipped with a weapon more advanced than a lasgun, such as a Flamer, Meltagun or Plasma Gun. These weapons are rare and when Guardsmen trained to utilise them are killed, every effort should is made to retrieve the weapon intact. Even if the bearer is only wounded, the weapon's retrieval takes first priority. Failure to observe such protocols usually result in swift disciplinary action being taken by the regimental Commissars. Regimental Appearance Regimental Markings Shoulder Plates with regimental designations]] Upon enlistment, squads are issued a unique three-digit squad number. Command squads are issued a two-digit number with a central skull motif. Numbers beginning with one or two zeroes are normally reserved for Karskin squads or special veteran squads formed from survivors of other squads. Wargear A Cadian Shock Trooper like all Imperial Guardsmen is issued with a lasgun upon his enlistment in the Guard and it is with this weapon that he is expected to become most proficient. In addition to his weapons, he is also issued with a great many other items of kit and he is expected to look after everything with which he is issued, for such items are considered the property of the Departmento Munitorum from the moment they are handed over to the Guardsman to the moment they are take from his dead body. When an Imperial Citizen joins the Imperial Guard, he makes a solemn commitment to honour the Emperor and his servants. This oath also extends to the kit he is issued with and improper care and maintenance or use of this kit is a punishable offence. A Cadian Shock Trooper understands this better, perhaps, than most of his contemporaries within the Imperial Guard, for they know all too well that not only must a Guardsman be able to kill the enemy, but he must be able to survive long enough to do so. He must be able to sleep, eat, dig trenches, survive gas and chemical attack, administer field first aid, find his way to the battle and fight at the end of it all with weapons and armour that allow him to win it. A Cadian Shock Trooper takes his sacred oath to the honour the Emperor very seriously, for to perish before honouring his debt to the Emperor is s crime and only those who have begun to repay that debt will have their names entered into the regimental roll of honour upon their death. Blessed by the Emperor with a multitude of different weapons with which to smite the enemies of the Imperium it is every Guardsman's duty to become familiar with each and every one of them. Though certain troopers are singled out for particular duties on special weapons or as part of a heavy weapons team, it behoves each Guardsman to familiarise himself with their duties, for combat attrition is certain to take its toll on squad members. Each Cadian Shock Trooper learns the duties and responsibilities of the man senior to him and teach his own duties to the man below him in the chain-of-command. In this way, Cadian Shock Trooper Infantry squads need never fear that the death of its squad members is reducing its combat effectiveness. The Cadian regiments are well-equipped and represent some of the highest standards of wargear and supply of any standing Imperial Guard formation. Their issue to the rank and file complies unwaveringly to the edicts of the Departmento Munitorum for frontline combat operations, with procurement fulfilled by manufactor on Cadia itself as well as a number of Forge Worlds and industrial facilities in the attendant sectors feeding their output directly to serve the needs of the Cadian Gate's defence. This wide net of production also means that a considerable variety of weapon systems, patterns of vehicles and other heavy equipment can be found at the Cadian regiment's disposal, from standard designs such as the Mars Pattern Leman Russ Tank to relative rarities such as the Destroyer Tank Hunter in specialised units. What follows is a list of the most common items issued to the Cadian Shock Troops Regiments: *'Helmet' - The standard Cadian Pattern (Acquila) helmet provides excellent protection to the vulnerable cranial area. Injuries to this region of the body are invariably fatal and thus maximum effort is made to avoid such injuries. Where such injuries are unavoidable, the use of the Cadian Pattern helmet offers the best protection from exploding shrapnel and fragmentation. Older helmets (utilising technology still sought for by the Adeptus Mechanicus) are blessed with good non-ballistic protective qualities that may be caused by concussive shockwaves from explosions. Each helmet has an integrated outer-shell and suspension system to provide a stable, snug fit and has an adjustable standard two-point suspension system and a headband. The Cadian tri-dome helmet is a variant pattern helmet used when Cadian Shock Troops must fight on a world whose atmosphere or regions are inimical to the human respiratory tract. This visor lenses help to prevent glare and blindness from the elements. When fitted with a fully compatible MkIX or MkXIc rebreather, they provide an excellent defence against most commonly-encountered gasses and pollutants as well as allowing the soldier to operate in airless environments for limited periods. It has also proven useful against plague weapons. Helmets also bear a dedication Aquila, declaring the regiment's loyalty to the Imperium, and contains a short-range comm link. *'Uniform & Personal Armour' - As a heavily militarised world, Cadia's manfufactorum are able to mass produce and equip its Guardsmen quickly and efficiently. Typically, Cadian Shock Troops uniforms are made from hard-wearing fabrics designed to resist hostile environments and prove hardy in the field, the result of centuries of tradition. The Cadian uniform consists of a thickly woven pair of trousers, sometimes fitted with pockets for power packs or personal rations. Over this, a sturdy tunic shirt and uniform jacket is worn in their regimental colours. Cadian regiments march to war in uniform patterns camouflaged in a manner most suited to the mixed terrain of the Cadian wilderness. Most regimental supply officers attempt to match the uniforms to the battlefield being fought upon, whites for Ice Worlds, khaki for Desert Worlds and so on. The demands of the battlefield means most uniforms follow this pattern, though many regiments retain such traditional uniforms for ceremonial functions, dress or officers attending formal occasions. A peaked cap is an optional uniform item for ranks above sergeant to wear but is generally replaced with a helmet when facing opponents known to utilise snipers. Other ranks in veteran regiments sometimes affect caps instead of helmets but this is frowned upon by both Officers and Commissars. The most common personal protection worn by Cadian regiments is Flak Armour. Cheap and easy to produce, flak armour comprises several layers of ablative thermoplast materials and impact absorbent carbifibres. In Cadian Shock Trooper uniforms, flak armour is woven directly into the layers of material that make up the overall uniform. For additional protection Carapace Armour is often worn. Made up of large rigid plates of armaplas or ceramite moulded to fit the bearer. This provides better protection than standard flak armour, but is bulky and heavy and really only suited to units certain to be under the heaviest fire, such as assault units or those involved in urban operations. Karskin Grenadiers, the Cadian elite, are known to incorporate Carapace Armour. Imperial Guard officers often sport carapace breastplates of gold or silver, but Cadian Officers disdain such ostentation, preferring to have their armour painted in the appropriate camouflage scheme. In addition to such commonly available items, high-ranking officers may also be protected by energy fields, such as a refractor field or conversion field. Such advanced technology is never available to the ordinary Guardsman, but works by deflecting the energy of an incoming shot or converting its kinetic energy into some other form of energy. Cadian regimental officers are known to wear a distinctive gorget used to protect refractor field circuitry which is incorporated directly into their carapace breastplate. *'Load Bearing Equipment' - Military webbing helps to bear the load of a Guardsman's issued field gear, often containing a personal medi-kit, a lasgun maintenance kit, miniature stove and fuel tablets to cook personal rations, emergency shelter, high-protein ration packs, a rebreather storage pouch and an entrenching tool. An ammunition pouch for spare lasgun powerpacks is attached to the load bearing equipment belt, making it readily available. *'Lasgun' - The lasgun (or lasrifle) is the standard weapon of the Imperial Guard and the most popular weapon amongst a great many human forces throughout the galaxy. It fires an explosive energy blast with a similar effect to a bullet or small shell. Though not the most effective weapon in the galaxy, it is easy to manufacture and maintain, and very reliable even under the toughest battlefield conditions. Though the universal small arm of the Imperial Guard, there are many models, marks and patterns in service. Though lasguns are manufactured throughout the Imperium, most Cadian Shock Troops regiments prefer the Kantrael short-barrel M36 lasrifle, a weapon known for its robustness, able to survive even the most violent mistreatment. With the attachment of a bayonet, a lasgun becomes a formidable close-combat weapon and every Shock Trooper is expected to train regularly in bayonet drill. As Cadia forms the first line of defence against potential Chaos incursions, the entire population of Cadia is destined for a military life. Every child of Cadia is taught to field strip, reassemble and shoot a lasgun before they can read or write. Indeed, by the time a Cadian citizen is grown and inducted as full Guardsmen into the Cadian Shock Troops regiments, they are already known to be excellent shots. with 20 round drum]] *'Grenade Launcher' - A common squad support weapon used amongst Cadian Shock Troops infantry squads is the Grenade Launcher, a weapon that launches a grenade a greater distance and with more accuracy than a Guardsman could throw it. Capable of a relatively high rate of fire, these grenade launchers are primarily designed for suppressive fire and to destroy light vehicles and buildings. The standard Cadian pattern grenade launchers are man-portable, drum-fed weapons that fire 40mm grenades that more resemble smaller versions of ammunition fired by missile launchers. A grenade launcher is capable of firing both krak and frag grenades. The firer simply selects which he wishes to fire via a selection switch by the pistol grip handle. The Cadian pattern grenade launcher can carry a load of 20 grenades and pivots forward to allow reloading. To aim the weapon the Trooper flips up a rear sight, which is notched for different ranges, and matches this up with the weapon's front quadrant sight. When preparing to pull the trigger, a Trooper must first brace himself with a wide-legged stance, as the recoil from the grenade launcher is significant, comparable to that of a boltgun and recoil injuries are a common occurrence amongst Troopers unfamiliar with the weapon's power. ]] *'Autocannons' - A commonly favoured special weapon used by Cadian Shock Troops heavy support squads is the Autocannon. These automatic, self-loading cannons fire high velocity hails of solid shells a great distance. They are used to lay down a burst of fire to cover advancing troops, or strafe enemy held positions. These weapons are considered ideally suited for attacking enemy vehicles and fortifications from long ranges. They lack the heavy punch of a Lascannon, but can fire more shots and are less prone to overheating, though the need to carry large amounts of ammunition is a distinct disadvantage. This heavy weapon is capable of eliminating heavily armoured infantry or light vehicles, and are employed by the Cadian Shock Troops fire support teams due to their versatility. Though autocannons are designed to be fired from a standard pattern bipod configuration, in extreme situations, it is not unknown for some of the stronger Troopers to carry them into battle slung from suspensor harnesses - though this "gung-ho" method of firing is unusual and is generally not encouraged. Notable Cadian Shock Troops Regiments Infantry Regiments *'3rd Cadian' - Took part in the defence of the Cadian Gate during the 13th Black Crusade. *'7th Cadian, "The Lucky Sevens"' - Involved in the Battle of Tyrok Fields where were they were caught unawares by the renegade Volscani Cataphracts during the 13th Black Crusade. The main body of the Cadian 7th were mercilessly cut down before they could properly form a proper defence in response to the sudden assault. The regiment was rescued by the actions of the Cadian 8th, under the command of Lord Castellan Ursarkar Creed. The 7th Cadians' flag was carried forward by no fewer then 12 separate troopers during the course of the engagement. *'8th Cadian, "The Lord Castellan's Own"' - This vaunted regiment is personally by Lord Castellan Ursarkar E. Creed during the 13th Black Crusade. *'9th Cadian' - Known for taking part in the notable engagement known as the Battle of Fortress Carcasson, in which it devastated Hive Fleet Scarabus. *'15th Cadian' "Kalliagh's Heroes" - When the Alpha Legion Traitor Legion invaded the Mihok System in 361.M37, three worlds fell in quick succession to the renegades' surprise assaults, but when the Chaos Space Marines, led by Orik the Vile, reached the moon of Mihok Secundus, two regiments of Cadians were waiting for them, the 15th Cadian "Kalliagh's Heroes" and the 23rd Cadian "Emperor's Hounds". *'23rd Cadian, "Emperor's Hounds"' - When the Alpha Legion Traitor Legion invaded the Mihok System in 361.M37, three worlds fell in quick succession to the renegades' surprise assaults, but when the Chaos Space Marines, led by Orik the Vile, reached the moon of Mihok Secundus, two regiments of Cadians were waiting for them, the 23rd Cadian "Emperor's Hounds" and the 15th Cadian "Kalliagh's Heroes". The 23rd Cadian was stationed in the Cobalt Valley where an extremely important stretch of road stretched for several hundred leagues in each direction. This was the sight of a major battle between the 23rd Cadian and the Alpha Legion, which though outmanned and outgunned, the "Emperor's Hounds" used their superior knowledge of the terrain and brilliantly used their limited armour elements to their advantage. After three weeks of valiant struggle, additional Imperial Guard regiments from Cadia, Gorin V and Linnerberg arrived in the Cobalt Valley and found a blasted wasteland. Nearly the entirety of the "Emperor's Hounds" had been killed, and over three quarters of those were badly wounded. Their regimental commander, Colonel Lean was awarded the Terran Laurel for his part in the battle and the 23rd Cadian were relieved from active service, allowed to accompany the Explorator fleets and colonize a new world. Such an honour is only usually bestowed on a regiment after ten years of fighting, whilst this was Lean's first command. *'24th Cadian' - Took part in the notable campaign against Orks on Jaegersweld where their headquarters was overrun. The 24th Cadian eventually redeemed their honour when they retook their headquarter's position. *'39th Cadian, "Xenobane"' - The 39th Cadian, known as "Xenobane", campaigned alongside the elite 1st Company of the Dark Hands Space Marine Chapter during the Chinchare Hrud Infestation sometime during M41, to exterminate the alien Hrud. They later took part in the Veldt Campaign, which also occurred sometime during M41. *'85th Cadian, "Firedrakes"' - Known as the "Firedrakes" because of their fiery red military fatigues, the 85th Cadian took part in the Gorsinian Lava Desert Campaign in M39. *'107th Cadian' - Known to have taken part in the valiant defence of the Cadian Gate during the 13th Black Crusade. *'108th Cadian, "Wyverns"' - Took part in Valerian Purges alongside the Howling Griffons Space Marine Chapter, M41. *'110th Cadian, "Shadow Corps"' - Took part in the Purging of Shaboloth Night World in M41. *'122nd Cadian '- Distinguished themselves during the Winter Campaign on Vintock III in M40. They also distinguished themselves during the Battle of Vogen in M41. In 968.M41, the Khai-Zan Uprising occurs on the Agri-World of Khai-Zan. Led by Night Lords Chaos Space Marines, traitor Planetary Defence Forces and numerous Chaos Cultist uprisings, an attack is launched on a public holiday. With over half of the PDF on leave, the Agri-World quickly finds itself quickly beset on all sides by the Forces of Chaos. The cultists utilize summoned Daemons but, due to the distance from the Eye of Terror and lack of devotion from the Night lords, the actual number of summonings are very small. The Night Lords Exalted Champion Gorsameth leads his troops in a clash against the men of the 122nd Cadian Shock Troopers, under the command of Captain Fane, in the Battle of Vogen. Night Lords Sorceror Asuramandos uses foul Warp Magicks to redirect and mis-deploy the defenders, causing them to be overrun in the ensuing battle. Fane as well as his entire company die in defence of a precinct house. The stranglehold of Chaos is finally broken by the arrival of the Imperial Fists Chapter. Every traitor dies to a man. *'126th Cadian' - Serving under the command of Lord Marshal Graf Harazahn of the Vostroyan Firstborn, the 126th Cadian Shock Troops valiantly defended the trenchworks surrounding Deimos Space Port during the Fall of Medusa V Campaign in 999.M41. *'180th Cadian, "Stalking Tigers' - Known as the "Stalking Tigers", the 180th Cadian took part in the Rassagar III Campaign during the Defeat of Waaagh! Craslash, M41. *'203rd Cadian' - The 203rd Cadian deployed to the Forge World of Graia during the invasion of Waaagh! Grimskull. They suffered a large amount of casualties, especially amongst its Officer ranks, until overall command fell to Second Lieutenant Mira. With the help of the Ultramarines Space Marine Chapter, the 203rd Cadian succeeded in the defence against both Orks and and invading Forces of Chaos. *'266th Cadian' - In 850.M41, the 266th Cadian, alongside Detachment D-99 of the Elysian Drop Troops Veterans and elements from the Red Scorpions Space Marine Chapter's 1st and 6th Companies, led by Commander Carab Culln, assisted Ordo Xenos Inquisitor Solomon Lok during an investigation and subsequent battle against the renegade Tyranids of the world of Beta Anphelion IV. *'331st Cadian' - After the Sons of Malice Chapter were declared Excommunicate Traitoris, the 331st Cadian was ordered to take part in the planet-wide campaign of genocide, to wipe out the savage and barbaric tribes of the Renegade Chapter's homeworld of Scelus, in order to eradicate their taint. It was revealed that the grisly tendencies that led to the Sons of Malice’s excommunication were found to be rooted in the barbaric religious practices of the feral population. The tribespeople of Scelus may have inadvertently become worshipers of the renegade Chaos God Malal. *'411th Cadian' - Only recently raised, the 411th Cadian was ordered to take part in the Fall of Medusa V Campaign in 999.M41. Under the command of Colonel Hagen von Frohlof, only the Regiment's commander and a Second Lieutenant Hennessen, a veteran of the defence of the Cadian Gate during the recent 13th Black Crusade, had seen any combat. Soon after their arrival to war zone, they were placed under the command of Grand Inquisitor Belerophus Hotha to aid him in his investigation of an unknown Tyranid Hive Fleet. During three months of continual fighting, the 411th suffered heavy casualties in pursuit of this goal. Colonel Frohlof noted in his personal log the suspicious behaviour of the war zone's supreme commander Lord Marshal Graf Harazahn, of the Vostroyan Firstborn, who had a tendency to supply the 411th only when the situation became strategically critical, and only then, doing so at the last minute. The last orders received by the 411th Cadian were directed by Grand Inquisitor Hotha and their position in Combat Zone Hydra located deep in the ash wastes. The regiment was lost and considered destroyed. *'412th Cadian' - The 412th Cadian took part in the campaign on the Ice World of Lorn V in order to retrieve a long-lost Imperator-class Titan known as the Dominatus. Featured in the Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War expansion Winter Assault *'417th Cadian, "Hellbringers"' - Featured in the Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War expansion Winter Assault, the 417th Cadian met their fate at the hands of the Orks at Seperus Prime and were almost completely wiped out. *'450th Cadian' - The 450th Cadian took part in the Klestry Forst War, M40. *'473rd Cadian' - The 473rd Cadian took part in the 13th Black Crusade in the valiant defence of the Cadia city of Kast Thravius from the pustulent Typhus, the Herald of Nurgle. *'512th Cadian' - The 512th took part of the Cadian Orbital Defence Detail, M41. *'840th Cadian' - The 840th Cadian fought valiantly against the Forces of Chaos during the 13th Black Crusade, fighting alongside the vaunted 8th Cadian at the Battle of Tyrok Fields. Though they acquitted themselves well against the Archenemy, they were wiped out in the initial assault by the traitorous Volscani Cataphracts. Armoured Regiments *'9th Armoured Cadian' - The 9th Cadian fought in the valiant defence of their homeworld during the 13th Black Crusade. *'17th Armoured Cadian' - When the traitorous Ocanan XV Infantry Regiment declared its allegiance to the Ruinous Powers it had little in the way of either heavy armour of artillery support was unable to compete against the 'combined arms' forces of the 17th Armoured Cadian and Elysian 110th Drop Troop Regiments sent to eliminate them. *'23rd Armoured Cadian' - Known to possess at least one Banesword Super-heavy tank known as Tyron's Doom. *'24th Armoured Cadian, "The Emperor's Hammer"' - The 24th Armoured took part of the valiant defence of Kasr Gehr on their homeworld of Cadia during the 13th Black Crusade. Constituting nine companies, they were commanded by Colonel Polski. Each company was primarily composed of Leman Russ Tanks and many of its variants. By the time Kasr Gehr fell, the 24th Armoured had been reduced to only three companies comprised of 30 Leman Russ Tanks, one Heavy Company which possessed a Baneblade Super Heavy Tank and the Command Company which possessed his Leman Russ command tank and Chimera. The severe losses the regiment suffered is a testimony to the intense fighting the 24th Armoured valiantly faced while fighting against the Forces of Chaos. *'31st Armoured Cadian' - The 31st Armoured Cadian took part in the campaign on Levilnor IV. *'71st Armoured Cadian, "The Hellhounds"' - Commanded by Colonel Anders, the 71st Armoured Cadian regiment deployed to fight against the Tau on Baktar III. *'81st Armoured Cadian, "Rolling Thunder"' - The 81st Armoured Cadian is a distinguished regiment that fought as part of the 18th Army Group Exolon. During Operation Thunderstorm, over ninety-percent of the regiment's tanks were lost whilst fighting against the Orks on Golgotha. *'88th Armoured Cadian' - The 88th Armoured Cadian is a Cadian Mechanised infantry regiment that saw action against Plague Zombies and the Death Guard Chaos Space Marines on the Shrine World of Kathur which was under the protection of the Cadian Shock Troopers. *'89th Armoured Cadian' - Possess the famous Baneblade "Steel Lord." *'98th Armoured Cadian' - The 98th Armoured Cadian took part in the intervention of the infamous Luxor Uprising in 812-813.M41. They fought alongside the Novamarines Space Marine Chapter in putting down the rebellion of the world's workers that rose up against the cruel ruling Oligarchs. Their uprising was backed by the nefarious Alpha Legion Chaos Space Marines. The planet proved to be a lynch-pin of the Departmento Munitorum-dominated Helioret Sector which was vital to the wider supply of war materials to the northern Segmentum Ultima. *'113th Armoured Cadian' - The 113th Armoured Cadian is a Cadian Mechanised Infantry Regiment stationed at the Cadian Gate. It contains Gryphonne IV pattern Chimeras with Heavy Bolters. *'114th Armoured Cadian, "Blood & Thunder"' - The 114th Armoured is commanded by one of Cadia's premier Tank Aces, Colonel 'Snake' Stranski. Renowned for his particular tactics of using aggressive attacks and counter-attacks, the 114th Armoured earned the nicknamed "Blood & Thunder." In 998.M41, the 114th Armoured was assigned to the 4621st Imperial Army, XI Corps during the Taros Campaign which, unfortunately, ended in failure. During the campaign "Blood & Thunder" was assigned to break through enemy lines to assist the the beleaguered 23rd Elysian Drop Troops Regiment during Operation Comet. But the mission ended in failure, for when the 114th Armoured arrived to the Elysian's position, they were wiped out to a man. Colonel Stranski ordered a tactical withdrawal, in which the 114th Armoured withdrew in good order. But during their withdrawal they were forced to abandon the majority of their Chimera armoured transports and march the rest of the way to their designated evacuation point for emergency pick up. *'142nd Armoured' - The 142nd Armoured participated in the valiant defence of their home system during the 13th Black Crusade. Notable Cadian Shock Troopers *'Lord Castellan Ursarkar E. Creed' – Though he came humble beginnings, he eventually rose to become the supreme commander of all of Cadia's military forces and Regimental Commander of the famed 8th Cadian, "The Lord Castellan's Own." *'Lord General Mohamar Antoninus deViers' - Supreme Commander, 18th Army Group Exolon during its mission to the Ork-held world of Golgotha. This mission was designated as Operation Thunderstorm, an Expeditio Reclamatus to find and retrieve the wreckage of Commissar Yarrick's personal Baneblade, the Fortress of Arrogance. This Imperial operation was undertaken sometime during 998.M41, sometime before the Third War for Armageddon. Commissar Yarrick and the Departmento Munitorum believed that this famous tank would be a monumental boost to morale for the Imperial forces defending Armageddon from the predations of Waaagh! Ghazghkull. *'General Sturnn' - Regimental Commander of the 412th Cadian. *'Major General Gerard Bergen' - A part of 18th Army Group Exolon during Operation Thunderstorm to reclaim the famous Baneblade the Fortress of Arrogance from the Ork-held world of Golgotha. *'Colonel 'Snake' Stranski' - Regimental Commander of the 114th Cadian Mechanised Regiment and one of Cadia's premier Tank Aces. *'Warden-Colonel Parmenion Thade' - One of the senior commanders of the 88th Cadian Mechanised Infantry Regiment that took part in the Reclamation of the Imperial world of Kathur. He took part in the spearhead of the Imperial forces assigned to retake the planet from the Forces of Chaos during the 13th Black Crusade. *'Knight Commander Pask' - Cadia's greatest tank commander and ace. *'Second Lieutenant Mira' - Assumed overall command of the 203rd Cadian after all of its senior officers were killed during the fighting on the Forge World of Graia against Waaagh! Grimskull. *'Colour Sergeant Jarran Kell' - Lord Castellan Creed's personal confidant and man-at-arms, bearer of the Regimental Standard of the 8th Cadian. *'Sergeant Lukas Bastonne' - One of the most highly regarded and capable noncommissioned officers within the ranks of the Cadian Shock Troops Regiments of the Imperial Guard. *'Sergeant Oskar Andreas Wulfe' - Tank Commander of the 10th Company, 81st Cadian Armoured Regiment. *'Guardsman Drasquez' - Whilst serving in the 91st Cadian, Guardsman Drasquez decimated an entire Genestealers brood that had infiltrated his regiment's rear echelons of their command platoon. He accomplished this feat by lifting the entire bipod arrangement off an Autocannon and marched towards the vile xenos as he fired. Though later killed in battle, Drasquez was awarded the esteemed Honorifica Imperialis. Sources *''Battlezone: Cityfight'', "Lords of the Night" by Pete Haines, pp. 33-48 *''Cadian Blood'' (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden *''Codex: Armageddon'', p. 32 *''Codex: Eye of Terror'' (3rd Edition), pp. 5-6, 12, 37-41 *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (5th Edition), pp. 14, 38 *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (3rd, 2nd Codex), pp. 10-16, 19-20, 22-23, 26-32, 50-51 *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (3rd, 1st Codex) *''Codex: Imperial Guard'' (2nd Edition), pp. 11-12, 38 *''Dawn of War: Tempest'' (Novel) by C.S. Goto *''Dawn of War: Winter Assault'' (Game) *''Gunheads'' (Novel) by Steve Lyons *''Imperial Armour Volume One'', pp. 64, 71, 94, 102, 109, 115, 168, 180, 196, 259 *''Imperial Armour Volume Three - The Taros Campaign'', p. 265 *''Imperial Armour Volume Four - The Anphelion Project'', pp. 138-139 *''Imperial Armour Volume Eleven - The Doom of Mymeara'', p. 78 *''Imperial Munitorum Manual'', pp. 16-18, 71, 74 *''Iron Hands'' (Novel) by Jonathan Green *''Let the Galaxy Burn'' (Anthology), "Defixio" by Ben Counter *''Thirteenth Black Crusade'' (Sourcebook), p. 91 *''Warhammer 40,000 Apocalypse'', p. 103 *''Words of Blood'' (Anthology), "Defixio" by Ben Counter *''White Dwarf'' 240 (US), "Glorious Battles of the Imperial Guard, Part 2 - The Defense of Cobalt Valley" by Gav Thorpe, p. 94 *''White Dwarf'' 124 (DE) "The Generals Project - Part One" *''White Dwarf'' 125 (DE) "The Generals Project - Part Two" *''White Dwarf'' 126 (DE) "The Generals Project - Part Three" Category:C Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperium